ROTG Drabbles and One-shots
by FanfictionAddict1405
Summary: One-shots/Drabbles for any of the characters in ROTG I may take requests if i have time. Reader x Various


It was Christmas eve, the busiest day in the pole. Yeti's were scurrying round, making sure everything was ready to go so North could leave in order to deliver the presents.

The elves, well they were just being elves.

And you, well you were in the midst of it all, trying to avoid the giant yetis from stampeding over you.

And most importantly, trying to avoid Jack.

You and Jack had been friends for a while, after a cold, hard snowball had smacked you right in the face.

It was a harsh meeting. But he was more shocked you could see him than the foul language pouring out of your mouth. You were a teenager; No teenager had believed for centuries.

But you were an exception.

You had grown up with the legends, So it wasn't really that unnatural.

But to the guardians, it was a big thing.

Jack took you to meet them, after North's insistence. He told you that he felt "In his belly" that a teenager, somewhere, believed. Tooth just wanted to check out your teeth, stating they were pearly white, But they didn't have that "freshly fallen snow" sparkle, like Jacks.

Sandy was Just showing you random sandy images above his head that you didn't understand. And Bunny stated that remembered you when you were a little "Ankle biter" but you had no idea what that meant.

That was three months ago. now you were there at least every other day.

Sometimes you stayed over, making the excuse to your mom you were "sleeping over at a friends" she seemed to believe you. You had your own bedroom there and everything.

Things had been fine until about a week ago.

Over the three months you had spent together. You and Jack had gotten very close, he was there for you when you needed him, he always made you smile. Even in your worst state, he's only leave when he knew you were actually okay, otherwise he'd stay.

Every time you saw him, warmth filled your heart, like every fiber of your being was on strings and pulling you towards him. You couldn't stay away, his laugh made your heart race. His eyes were the bluest you had ever seen, with a snowflake design you could just stare forever into.

You _loved _him, but that was the problem.

What if he found out? it would completely destroy your friendship. Why should he love you anyway? you were just an ordinary girl. You couldn't fly, you had no powers, you didn't have skin as flawless as alabaster.

And you didn't have small, but delicate feathers covering the whole of your body. With one of the most beautiful faces you had ever seen.

You had seen the way Tooth had been looking at Jack, it was the same way you looked at him.

But you knew, Tooth had better chance than you had by far.

So you decided to step back, let love flow its natural course. you had been trying to avoid Jack for the past couple of days. Because every time you saw him, all you felt was the emptiness and pain of knowing that he would never love you back.

Now here you were, in the middle of the workshop, on Christmas eve. Hoping not to come into contact with those bright blue eyes of the winter spirit you loved most dearly.

You decided to go somewhere more remote. North's train room seemed like a good idea, even though there was actually no train on the track, It seemed like a peaceful place to go to.

You walked across the room, making sure to avoid any stampeding yetis in your path. You walked into the train room and shut the door. The familiar 'click' sound being heard, signaling it was finally shut. The sound of the gibbering yeti's muffling much to your relief.

You admired the rooms surroundings, the ice sculptures, the beautiful mantelpieces, and the still lit fireplace which seemed to call to you.

You walked over the the fireplace, making sure not to go to close to avoid burning yourself. and sat in front of it.

A smile played at your lips as you watched the flames dance, meeting and separating, going higher or lower, getting bigger or smaller. It was like a battle for dominance.

You were so entranced by the flames that you nearly didn't hear the familiar 'click' of door, signaling it had been moved or opened in some way. You turned got up and turned round hastily to meet the bright blue eyes of the boy that you loved with all your heart.

Jack

He was staring at you, a mix of anger and confusion plastered on his face. You knew this conversation wasn't going to be a good one.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He exclaimed, the frost thickening on his staff as he gripped it tighter.

"I-I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been helping out north alot for Christmas, that's all" You lie unconvincingly, looking down at the cold, brown stone floor, not wanting to meet his gaze. you hated confrontation.

"Your lying, I can see it in your eyes. And even if you were helping out North, you would have at least talked to me, but you've walked past me, like i'm not even there!" He states angrily. You sigh, looking back up at his angry and hurt gaze, making you feel even worse than you already have been.

You don't answer, you don't know what to say.

He places his staff to the side, then starts walking toward you, your gaze never leaving his. He stops about four inches away from you. His winter pine scent drifting up your nose, nearly making you lose it.

"Why have you been avoiding me _? I thought we were friends, have I done something to hurt your feelings?"

You sigh and look down "No you haven't hurt my feelings Jack"

You look up to see his confused expression "Then, why are you avoiding me?"

You turn around, your back facing him, and hold your arms "I can't tell you that"

"Why?" he questions

"Because..." you answer

"Because what?" he questions again

"Because I cant Jack!" You exclaim turning around to meet his hurt expression. your eyes soften as you realize the harshness of your tone.

He walks up to you, face inches from yours "Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me!"

"You really wanna fucking know?" You curse, making Jack flinch slightly "Its because I LOVE YOU!"

Jacks angry expression completely disappears as soon as you say those three words that have probably changed everything.

Tears start to form in your eyes and threaten to fall as you realize what you've just confessed.

You need to go, you need to get away.

You need to _run.  
_  
"I-I've gotta go" you barely say above a whisper, before your know it, your out the train room door running away from the spirit who's calling your name from behind you. begging you to come back, But you dont stop.

You dont look back, you just keep running, not wanting to meet those blue eyes of his.

His voice seems to fade, the yetis must have got in the way of his pursuit toward you.

You see North with his check board, checking toys that have been completed off. and run up to him.

"North. snow globe. now." You pant, checking behind you to see no sign of Jack.

"Why _?" He questions, you already have the answer.

"He knows, North" His expression completely changes sympathetic one, he seems to understand.

He digs into his pocket, pulling out a familiar sphere shaped snow globe, and passes it to you.

"Your going to have to talk to him at some point, you know." you sigh.

"I know, but I'm not ready to now, I cant face him."

"I understand, now go, and merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, North." You call back as you hurry away.

"_!" You hear Jack call, you quickly bring the snow globe to your lips while running, murmuring "Burgess" before chucking it in front of you. You stop before you go through though. Turning round to see Jack just landing back on the ground, looking at you with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" You whisper, before walking in the white spinning portal. landing on the familiar pond of your hometown.

You blink tightly, letting the tears in your eyes pour down your face. The cold air making the skin where your tears have touched feel like ice.

You didn't want to go home, that would be the first place Jack would look.

And the house was empty and locked, since your parents were away on business.

You heard a familiar 'splash' signaling the tears that have fallen had met the floor of the ice cold pond.

You looked up at the sky, meeting the face of the moon.

The man in the moon.

His essence of light seemed to calm you, taking a little bit of the pain away with it.

You looked round, making sure nobody was in the area, then back up to the round face of the moon.

"It was a bit silly of me really" You managed to say "Thinking Jack would love me back"

The moon didn't respond, but you felt as if he was listening so you decided to continue.

"I guess my dreams got ahead of reality" you stated "I was to much into my head, even thinking I had a small chance with him. But that's okay right? to dream"

Still no response.

"I thought that, maybe if i avoided him. These feelings I have for him would go away. But I realized, it only made me love him more."

You felt the wind pick up for a minute before going back to its calm state.

"And now, now I've ruined everything, I ran away from him, what kind of friend does that? but Thats it, I dont want to be friends, I want to be something more than that. But I've probably lowered the chance of that happening."

"This is some great Christmas eve" You manage to sarcastically chuckle "I've just confessed to my best friend I love him, ran away from him, and now I'm standing here, talking to the fucking moon!" Your chuckles die down after that, leaving an empty silence.

"I want to go back, I want to explain, but I cant face him. I ran away from him! I didn't even let him speak-"

"Thats right, you didn't"

Your eyes widened, you turned your worried gaze from the moon and around to the eyes of the boy you loved.

"How did you-" He put a cold finger on your lips, signaling for you to be quiet.

"It's time for me to speak now." You obey, nodding slightly, he takes his cold finger of your lips cautiously, making sure you dont speak again. When he knows you aren't going to, he places his hand back down to his side. He scratches the back of his neck and takes a deep breath.

"_, when you told me how you felt... I was shocked, really shocked. Since nobody had felt that way about me before. But at the same time... I was ecstatic, it was like I wanted to sing, that's how happy I was, and you know, I never sing.

"The way I feel about you... I can't describe it, Its like, I'm being pulled toward's you in a way, I never want to leave your side. Every time I see you, my heart starts to race, I start to feel warm. I love your face, your eyes, your hair, the way you dress, I love everything about you. And now I've realized..."

"It's because i'm in love with you too."

Your eyes widen, you feel like you want to run around and scream into oblivion "HE LOVES ME!" but you restrain yourself.

"Y-You love me to? but what about tooth? she-"

"The only thing Tooth loves about me, is my teeth. and besides..." He brings his hand up to your right cheek and strokes it "Your the only snowflake for me"

A tear falls down your cheek and he wipes it away, the tear nearly freezing under his touch, words couldn't describe how happy you were at this very moment.

Jacks gaze breaks away from your eyes to your lips, while your eyes do the same thing to his. He starts to lean forward, cupping your face while you wrap your arms around his neck, you close your eyes as Jack's minty lips meet your own, finally showing your love for one another on this cold Christmas eve.

It's like there meant to be together, you didn't want this moment to end, but you knew you would have plenty more exhilarating moments like this one.

Your lips separated for desperate air. You were both panting slightly, but it didn't matter, you were both too happy to care the slightest.

You look up at Jacks slightly flushed face, meeting his gaze. Your smile never fading.

"I love you, Jack Frost" You say, a smile starts to play at his lips.

"And I love you, _ _" He leans forward, close to your ear to whisper something.

"And merry Christmas"

Epilogue~

The moon just watched the two lovers, his essence of light making the night calm and peaceful. he knew, that no matter what. Your's and Jack's love for one another would never fade. And that if anything happened to one of you, the other would stop at nothing to make sure they were safe. Never leaving each others side if they were hurt of injured. Making sure, you both spend as much time together as you can because you don't know what lies ahead.

Because that's what love is, right?

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see?_


End file.
